herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Dai
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}} Ma Dai (Chinese: 馬岱) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the military generals of Shu kingdom who while originally was served under his uncle, Han dynasty warlord Ma Teng. After Ma Teng's death, Ma Dai followed his cousin Ma Chao (Ma Teng's eldest son) and they are joined the warlord Zhang Lu in Hanzhong for a short period of the time. However, he and Ma Chao later served warlord Liu Bei and Shu Han who is founded by Liu Bei. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. History Ma Dai is considered an independent and attentive man who often assist Ma Chao. Make sure it looks a bit strange, even his own thoughts are always relaxed. He was said to be not really careless, there is no doubt that it will be treated as a forgotten. Ma Dai and Ma Teng are summoned by Cao Cao in the capital, but they were secretly murdered Cao Cao to serve the country. Unfortunately, Xiliang forces was attacked by Cao Cao's troops, Ma Teng and his sons Ma Xiu and Ma Tie eventually died in Xuchang. When Cao Cao was about to kill Ma Dai, he escaped disguising himself as a trap of Wei forces, being immediately after Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Pang De, and Han Sui actively participated in the Battle of Tong Gale/Tong Pass. Although Ma Dai needs to listen to anyone's opinions, not only to ensure that he covers up any alienation and pretends to offend them. But later on, Ma Dai was followed Ma Chao to served under Zhang Lu. He and Ma Chao leading the reinforcements to Liu Zhang when the latter was surrounded by Liu Bei in Chengdu. Liu Bei is commander of the upcoming founding of Shu kingdom, made up of those Wei had seized the territories by anymore. When Ma Dai decides to joined Shu with Ma Chao, they were becomes one of Liu Bei's main sidekicks and shall stopping Cao Cao's forces by his answer. After Liu Bei's death, Ma Dai was represented as a trusted general under Zhuge Liang and would often be used in crucial parts of the wars. During the events of Zhuge Liang's Northern Expedition, Ma Dai, Wei Yan, Zhao Yun, Guan Xing, and Zhang Bao are participated in the Battle of Nanzhong by dignity of revery. In order to be with florescence, Zhuge Liang even more this likes after rose to glut propulsion to against the Nanman troops by his suited nous, Ma Dai deposit plaid as he opposed to Nanman general Dong Tuna since his armies exhaustingly of killing Mang Yachang. Unable to abject, Ma Dai was captured by Lady Zhurong when he resisted the Nanman king Meng Huo. As well as whom how to defeated them with the vacancy to get rid of his own salvage, Ma Dai meets conference to be alive so much like them. For the onwards, Meng Huo and Zhurong are eventually surrendered and cordially turned into an allies of Shu. Seeing after Shu choose humble assault on Wei, Ma Dai was not letting them violate again and stayed behind with Zhuge Liang for good, he continued to followed him and making a rumors. But his most notable feat consisted of defeated the rebel Wei Yan in an arduous prepared by Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei, Ma Dai was pretended to join his cause and crushing to Wei Yan by forlorn vastness of resentful on ample wroth. Ma Dai has been on the battlefield for a long time, although many battles is calm and bravery, he won the trust of Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang gave his life to Ma Dai and killed Wei Yan, he is being able to successfully complete the missions. Personality Ma Dai gains respect and trust with his common sunny deposition. Occasionally he childishly pouts aloud when something displeases him, Ma Dai always brightens by looking ones of the future. Honest with his thoughts, he wants to emphasize the positives in life to his comrades. While he seems to be innocent and happy, but still loyal to his duties and not afraid to sacrifice someone's life or lose his life, if this means protecting Ma Chao or his country. The horse can show his own nature with dead seriousness and maturity and throw his usual lively tone into the sound. This is a rare, short-lived moment. Mainly seeing his attempt to revitalize his cousin or Wei Yan, Ma Dai and Pang De are related. Ma Dai considers Pang De is a talented general, In the past, he was regarded as an idol because of his fearlessness and calmness. Although Pang De chose to stand with Wei, his respect was become fragmented. Zhuge Liang also fully believes in him. Gallery Images Ma_Dai_Qing_portrait.jpg|Ma Dai in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Ma_Dai_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Ma_Dai_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Ma_Dai_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Madai-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Ma_Dai_(1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Ma Dai - RTKXIII PUK.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII: Fame and Strategy Expansion Pack portrait. Ma_Dai_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Madai-dw7art.jpg|Ma Dai in Dynasty Warriors 7. Madai-dw8art.jpg|Ma Dai in Dynasty Warriors 8. Ma Dai - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Ma Dai's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Ma_Dai_(DW9).png|Ma Dai in Dynasty Warriors 9. Ma Dai Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Ma Dai's civilian clothes. Madai-kessenii.jpg|Ma Dai in Kessen II. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Ma Dai's End (Existential Proof)|Ma Dai's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Ma Dai was known as an intelligent tactician and has a cheerful, relaxed attitude, but is also known for his reliablity and willingness to work. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Control Freaks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Victims Category:Loyal Category:Damsels Category:Insecure Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tricksters Category:Genius Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Lethal Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Brutes Category:Egalitarian Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Poor Category:Heroic Liars Category:Knights Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Posthumous Category:Animal Kindness Category:Falsely Accused Category:Strong-Willed Category:Defectors Category:Sidekicks Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Martyr Category:Strategists Category:Paragon Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Misguided Category:Stalkers Category:Outright Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Voice of Reason Category:Guardians Category:Provoker